


不想跟你做朋友

by Niqkou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 明明从成为朋友起关系一直很好，奥塔别克却突然说出“我不想跟你做朋友了”的话，尤里深受打击，在那之后……





	不想跟你做朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 奥塔别克19岁，尤里16岁时的故事

 

 

圣彼得堡的海边，海面和尤里的脸都被夕阳染成淡金色，美如画中景色。

跟着黑发的哈萨克斯坦男人来到这里，尤里的心情十分愉快。

许久之后的见面，先去吃了大餐，又到游乐园疯玩了一通，宁静的海边是最后的目的地。

两人的休息日都十分短暂，今天还在一起，明天一早，奥塔别克就得坐七点的飞机回国。

总觉得，舍不得让奥塔别克回去。尤里叹了口气，他转头看向身边的男人，只见他表情凝重，好像要公布什么不得了的新闻一般。

“尤里，我不想跟你做朋友了……”

“哈？”

尤里的金发被风吹乱，他宛若绿宝石的双眸倏地睁大。

面前的男人一脸严肃，想要继续“公布新闻”的时候，尤里先行一步一拳揍了过去。

“你这混蛋！老子才不稀罕跟你做朋友！”

怒吼着骂道，尤里又在倒下的男人腹部踩了两脚，才飞速跑开。

他拼命向前跑着，平时爱戴的兜帽也随风飘动，却毫无欢快之感。

和奥塔别克在一起的时候，尤里已经习惯了不再戴着兜帽。

他喜欢带有兜帽的衣服，原因其一是觉得很帅，但也有能遮住耀眼的金发，避免被闹腾的粉丝团发现的第二原因。

和奥塔别克在一起时，即使被粉丝团发现也能快速逃走，这令尤里感到很神奇，同时也很安心。

而现在，每次都像英雄一样出现的奥塔别克对自己说不想再做朋友。

先是不敢相信，接下来，心中充满了绝望和恐惧，愤怒涌上大脑，下意识挥拳揍了过去，因为不想听接下来的话，所以在打完人之后就跑掉了。

尤里从没被谁提出过做朋友的事，他也不觉得自己是有朋友的人。喜欢滑冰，喜欢胜利，喜欢爷爷的笑脸，喜欢家里养的那只伯曼猫，但不喜欢交朋友。

奥塔别克是第一个向他提出以朋友身份交往的人，也是第一个像爷爷一样，包容自己宠溺自己的人。同奥塔别克在一起的时候，总是十分快乐和轻松，尤里也一直都很珍惜这段友谊。

如果知道结局是这样，当初就不会向他伸出手，以不相识的对手身份站在赛场上，只要专心比赛就好，也不会发生今天这样尴尬的事。

一想到这点，尤里就十分懊恼，他拼命摆动四肢，在桥梁和街道间拼命跑着。

不知道想去哪里，也不知道会跑到哪里，但尤里无法停下脚步，如果不把体力都消耗干净，自己大概会忍不住哭出来吧。

为什么呢，为什么会变成这样呢，自己到底做错了什么？

像恋爱电影里那种无聊的台词，今天的自己竟然反复在心里念着，真是可笑。

不只是维克托，连奥塔别克也不想留在自己这边了，自己真的有那么不好吗。尤里咬着嘴唇拼命跑着，当双眼被不断涌出的泪水模糊到看不清路的时候，尤里冲进街角的胡同里，蹲下，大声哭了出来。

奥塔别克的温柔，奥塔别克的帅气，奥塔别克的微笑，奥塔别克的木讷。在今天的傍晚，这一切都像是镜中景，被一句话击碎了，剩下的碎片只有一块一块的玻璃，再也看不到奥塔别克完整的脸。

为什么要在愉快的一天过去之后才告诉自己呢，如果讨厌了，就没必要一天都待在一起吧。

能想到的只有奥塔别克在可怜自己这个原因。因为觉得直接说了很可怜，所以才会陪自己疯玩一天，奥塔别克原来也是这种轻浮的人渣男吗。

尤里把头埋进膝盖，吸了吸鼻子。他现在不想见任何人，当终于能忍住眼泪的时候，尤里站了起来，因为突然起来供血不足的原因，他摇晃了一下，立刻将身体靠在了墙上。

“真难看啊。”尤里自嘲地干笑了几声，揉了揉通红的双眼，将兜帽戴上，遮住失去血色的脸颊。

在路边拦下计程车，尤里到附近的高级酒店里开了房间，他一进房间就把手机扔到了特大的双人床上，并倒了上去，把身体的重量都交付给了柔软的床垫。

手机还在不停响着，尤里疲惫的瞟了屏幕一眼，显示的名字正是“奥塔别克·阿尔京”。

不想接电话，就算接了电话又能怎么样呢，既然他不想跟自己做朋友了，听多少解释也没用了吧。

尤里头爆青筋，用力把手机关掉，将手臂搭在额头上，呆呆地微张着唇，望向天花板。

明明就是个睡觉的地方，顶棚的吊灯却做得特别华丽，害尤里担心睡觉时吊灯会不会掉下来。

本想把身体向旁边挪一挪，但奔跑了几个小时的尤里实在不想再动，就维持原状躺在床的正中央。

如果吊灯掉下来的话，就掉下来吧，可是被砸伤就不能滑冰了吧，那还是不要掉下来好了。

尤里翻了个身。

“那个混蛋，如果想找我解释的话，刚才追过来不就好了，打电话有什么用啊！”

轻声咒骂着让自己变成这幅惨样的奥塔别克，尤里闭上了哭到发痛的眼睛。

想就这么睡去。

他明明很疲惫，头脑却没有困意，分不清脑袋是混乱还是清醒，唯一能确实感受到的是，脑中像胶片一样不停翻滚的影像都是奥塔别克。

“我干嘛要想那个混蛋啊，可恶！”

在抱怨的同时抱住了头，眼泪又漏了出来。

奥塔别克无论何时都会认真地问自己的意见，不管自己说什么，奥塔别克都会有滋有味地听着，时而插上几句话，让整个聊天过程变得十分有趣。之前尤里最喜欢和爷爷在一起，可是有了奥塔别克之后，尤里才发现世界上还有一个人，令他在相处的时候产生“愉快”的心情。

知道自己脾气并不好的尤里从未在意过这点，即使脾气不好，他也不会顶撞爷爷，不会对最喜欢的爷爷发脾气或是口出狂言。他从未想过要跟谁搞好关系，但奥塔别克不同，奥塔别克一直都很真诚，很温柔，所以尤里才想特别地对待奥塔别克，没想到现在却被那个奥塔别克甩掉了。

越想就越沮丧，同时也感到气愤，尤里把床上的枕头一个个扔到墙上，翻身趴在了床垫上。就这么趴了一会儿，尤里用手摸到手机，重新开机，把奥塔别克的电话拖入黑名单中。

“混蛋，去死吧！我才不要喜欢你了！”

这样骂道，尤里用力捶着柔软的床垫，捶了半天才意识到自己说了什么，尤里白皙的脸颊瞬间涨红，手指紧紧抓着床单，身体也僵硬了起来。

喜、喜欢？

那个只是，对，就是喜欢朋友，那种亲爱的感觉。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊恶心死了！”

尤里大叫着翻过身，把兜帽戴上，像猫咪一样蜷成一团。

告诫自己不许多想，绝对要好好睡一觉的尤里，在清晨顶着黑眼圈下床洗了澡。

退房之后他立刻回到了训练场，早饭也懒得吃，不过就算没吃饭也不会影响到滑冰，所以无所谓了。

“等我在冰上暴虐你！不就是个哈萨克男吗！混蛋！”

粗暴的咒骂着的尤里在冰上摔了一跤。

“尤里！？”同一门下的女性花滑选手米拉滑了过来。

“吵死了，丑女！”尤里撑着身体爬了起来，眉头皱成一团。

“什么嘛，难得人家担心你。”

“摔倒没什么可担心的吧，别管我，丑女！”尤里扶着扶手滑到了一边，想了想，走出了滑冰场。

今天还是去芭蕾教室练习吧。

如果只是拉拉筋练练舞蹈动作的话应该没问题。

结果频频失误的尤里被莉莉娅骂了个狗血淋头。

接下来的日子，虽说在滑冰上没出太多失误，但总是找不到感觉，即使动作勉强做到完美，尤里却觉得一直都很吃力。

能把动作做好已经耗尽尤里的体力，滑冰渐渐变得不开心了。他没想到竟然会受这么大的影响，连严肃的雅科夫都来问这问那，嘘寒问暖，尤里无法忍受这样的自己。

 

奥塔别克抛出“不想做朋友”的宣言后已过了两个月，抱着布满淤青的修长双腿，尤里坐在房间里发呆。家里的那只伯曼猫蹭了过来，喵喵叫着，用舌头舔舔尤里淤青的脚踝。

知道自己在被这小家伙安慰，尤里伸手摸摸猫咪的头。

“喵~~”

“啊，也就只有你不会离开我了。”尤里落寞地一笑，猫咪便跳进尤里怀里，像回应一般舔舔尤里的脸颊。

这两个月期间，尤里参加过一次比赛，只取得了第三名。平时一向爱刷的推特也没有心情刷了，当然推特也没更新，每天都在不停练习，其他选手在做什么，世界又发生了什么事，喜欢的品牌出了新的衣服和鞋子都一概不知。

尤里抱着伯曼猫倒在床上，想着是不是脱离世界太久了，拿起手机，点开了推特的图标。

他个人推特的消息提醒设置成“只显示自己关注的用户”的状态，平常根本没几个提醒的，没想到一开推特就被铺天盖地的提醒吓了一跳。

“我根本没关注几个人吧。”

他只关注了几个朋克乐团和同行滑冰选手而已。

疑惑的尤里点开了消息提醒，才发现几乎都是同一个人在@自己。

 

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，打了很多电话你都没接，我要回去训练了，下飞机会继续打给你。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，我刚下飞机，你还是没接电话，之前我话还没说完。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，最近集训我不能去你那边，如果开机的话接我的电话。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，之前的话还没说完，无法做朋友是因为我已经不能再想朋友那样对待你了，我喜欢你。”

尤里睁大了眼睛，蓝宝石一般的双眸闪烁了起来。

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，我喜欢你。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，我喜欢你。”

……..

一条一条向下翻着，尤里颤抖地咬紧了嘴唇。

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，看到了你的比赛，你依旧像战士一样。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，我喜欢你。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，我喜欢你，你呢？喜欢我吗？还是不喜欢？”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，你已经讨厌我了吗？还是还不讨厌？”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，你还在原来的训练馆吗？我今天会过去。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，没在训练馆看到你，我被雅科夫赶出去了，下次休息我还会过去的。”

“@yuri-plisetsky 尤里，接我的电话。”

……

 

“你，你这个混蛋白痴大笨蛋！”

尤里轻声骂道，把手机抱进怀里，伯曼猫跳到了尤里的头边，喵喵叫了一声，蜷成一团睡了。

“不就是个…哈萨克男……”

尤里的眼泪落了下来，打湿了伯曼猫的毛。好像感觉到了不舒服，伯曼猫扭动了一下身体，走到尤里的身边，贴着尤里的肚子继续睡了起来。

奥塔别克不是个爱玩推特的家伙，他的推特甚至只是为了粉丝才开的，可是现在却用着推特，笨拙地编写着一条条推文。

尤里点开了奥塔别克的推特主页，看到第一条提起自己的推文没有@到自己的名字。

“笨蛋，白痴，混蛋，狗熊，哈萨克男……”

找着各种词汇来责骂奥塔别克，但是眼泪却止不住地一直向外淌，尤里翻身仰躺在床上，把手机扔在了一边。

天花板上没有夸张的吊灯，只有一个昏暗的普通照明灯，尤里吸了吸鼻子，用力揉了揉双眼。

如果奥塔别克是如推文上所说那样想的，当初为什么不直接说清楚呢，明明是直截了当的个性，直接说出那句话不就好了。

“笨蛋，偏要从不做朋友开始说，那样我怎么听下去啊。”

尤里侧头看着亮着的手机屏幕，啧了一声，闭上了眼睛。

心脏在上下飘忽，呼吸也不太畅快了，浑身汗毛竖起，身体止不住颤抖。

他知道自己在兴奋之中，因为奥塔别克写了喜欢自己。

 

奥塔别克没有离开自己真是太好了。

没有被奥塔别克讨厌真是太好了。

 

满心都是这样的想法，但一想到要因为会不会被讨厌而担惊受怕，尤里又不爽了起来，他撑起身体，靠在床头上，揉揉鼻尖，把奥塔别克的号码从黑名单中解除。

想着奥塔别克会不会立刻打过来的同时，手机就响了起来。

“奥塔别克？”

尤里被吓了一跳。叨念着该不会是意念成功了吧，尤里咬着下唇，用颤抖的食指点了绿色的接听符号。

“尤里！！！”

听筒传来了焦急的声音，声音大到尤里险些把手里的手机扔出去。

奥塔别克平时的声音低沉而稳重，这样有别于原有印象的奥塔别克令尤里瞠目结舌。

“奥、奥塔别克？”

“太好了，你总算接我电话了。”

“有什么事吗？”

故作冷静地抛出问题，对方立刻问了自己“现在在哪里”，尤里有些摸不清头脑，只好含含糊糊地回答在莉莉娅那里。

“你明天会去训练馆那里？”

“那是当然的吧。”

“我知道了，我之后会打给你。”

“咦？喂？奥塔别克？”

电话被挂断了，尤里迷茫地眨眨眼睛，因手脱力，手机掉落在床上。

完全搞不清状况，特意不停地打电话过来，就这么几句？

就这么几句？？

就这么几句？？？

尤里歪着头，眼睛一眨不眨，身体绷直倒在床上，还压到了伯曼猫的尾巴。

猫咪嗷地一声跳起，甩甩尾巴，不满地用爪子抓抓尤里的裤子，优雅一跃，下床去了。

在床上如尸体一般躺了一会儿，尤里侧过头，拿起手机看了起来。

搞什么嘛，问我在哪要干嘛，不是应该好好解释才对吗，如果那家伙好好解释的话，就算原谅他也可以啊。

尤里嘟着嘴，指尖轻轻滑动屏幕，翻看着那一条条表白的推文。

“你这混蛋不是喜欢我吗。”

他嘟囔着，白皙的脸颊上染上了夕阳的色彩。

“是喜欢我的吧？那家伙……”

翻完奥塔别克最后一条推文，尤里突然不自信了起来，不过之前那个自信满满的自己已经涣散了两个月之久，再软弱一天好像也没关系吧。

尤里深知自己在感情方面原本就不是精明的类型，继续重新翻看起奥塔别克的推文来。想了想，尤里把奥塔别克提到自己的推文全部截图，气呼呼地丢开手机，钻进了棉被里。

“哼，反正我都存下来了，看你以后敢说忘记，敢不承认的！”

就算被说幼稚也无所谓，尤里才不要再有一次被忘记的经历。

第二日上午，练习一直都处于心不在焉的状态，被莉莉娅和雅科夫联合骂了很多次，尤里干脆恼火地摆摆手，从冰场走出来，猫进休息室里喝水。

他总在想昨晚奥塔别克那个莫名其妙的电话，完全没有练习的心情。

把水壶扔在一旁，尤里啧了一下舌，正考虑要不要出去跑步，柜子里自己的手机就响了起来。

像绷紧神经的猫咪，尤里小心翼翼的接近柜子，打开柜门，果然在手机屏幕上看到了“奥塔别克·阿尔京”的大名。

“搞什么啊，这次又要怎样？”

尤里哼了一声，拿起手机，深呼吸一次才点了接听键。

“尤里？我在你们训练馆的旁边，现在见面可以吗？还是不可以？”

“……”

哈？

在训练馆旁边？

现在？

那家伙昨天还不在俄罗斯吧？

尤里眨眨眼，歪着身子靠在柜边，故作冷静道：

“你这次没被雅科夫拦住吗？”

“啊……其实我在侧面打电话，本想直接闯进去，可尤里很好面子吧，那样可能会惹你生气。”

“啊？！知道的话就不要在推特上写那种话啊！一条一条的很烦啊！”

“对不起。”

听到奥塔别克道歉，尤里又不知该说什么才好了。他并没为那些推文生气，也不希望奥塔别克为那些推文道歉。

奥塔别克原本就是私生活很神秘的人，像这次这样利用推特表白，就等于被全世界知道了感情生活，这种原本不符合奥塔别克作风的事是为自己而做，一想到这点，尤里的心就像被热气球包围，恍恍惚惚地在半空逛荡。

“我现在出去。”尤里挂断电话，换上衣服，给雅科夫和莉莉娅各发了“今天请假”的信息，就揣上手机走出了训练馆。

他绕到训练馆左侧，果然看到奥塔别克正靠在训练馆的墙边，神情忧郁地盯着手机屏幕看。

“喂。”

尤里特意用强势的声音朝奥塔别克的方向叫了一声，来维护自己不良少年的形象，而闻声回头的奥塔别克面露喜色，反倒让尤里害羞了起来。

“尤里。”奥塔别克步伐急促，走到尤里旁边，见尤里捏着拳头看向一旁，奥塔别克又焦急地唤了尤里一声，害尤里只好不情愿地转回头。

“干嘛啊？”

“我之前，是被你拉黑了吗？”

“是啊，亏你能一直打电话。”

“嗯，因为我在训练，不能总过这边来，而且每次过来也会被拦住，雅科夫教练好像十分生气。”

“你笨啊，用别人的电话打给我说不定我就会接了啊，比如维克托、猪排饭、克里斯之类的。”

“我不想那样，通过别人来跟尤里搭话，我不想那样，”奥塔别克又重复了一句，表情认真到可怕，“这是我和尤里的事，所以我做错事，也要自己来道歉。”

“你……”

尤里欲言又止。

他知道奥塔别克就是这样认真又直率的男人，喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，和自己一样不愿讨好别人，所以自己也一直为被奥塔别克特别对待而自豪。

“尤里，你还在生我气吗？还是原谅我了？”直率的男人目光也很有魄力，笔直地看向尤里，没有一丝回避之意。

“在生气，还不知道要不要原谅你。”尤里小声回答。

“对不起，不想跟你做朋友是因为我爱上你了，其实最开始就知道会这样了，我以为自己能忍住，结果跟你搭上话之后，看到了你战士以外的一面，变得越来越喜欢你，”奥塔别克的声音沙哑了起来，“我认为抱着这种心态做朋友是不行的，所以想对你坦白，可是尤里你没听完就生气地走了。”

男人一脸痛苦和无辜，让尤里有点恼火。

“你笨啊！我走了你不会追过来吗？！”吼出心中在意的问题，尤里气喘吁吁地握紧拳头。

“那时候我有点蒙了，突然被你打。”

“你活该。”尤里轻声嘟囔。

“嗯，我知道。”奥塔别克点头。

这人也老实过头了吧？

尤里暗叹着奥塔别克的诚实，不过正因为奥塔别克是这样的人，他才愿意和他敞开心扉的聊天。

清清嗓子，尤里抬抬小巧的下巴。

“所以，奥塔别克这次过来要干嘛？”

“当面跟你道歉。”

“就这些？”

“不是的，道歉之后还要当面跟你告白，上次都没说完。”奥塔别克向前迈了一步，脸贴近了尤里的脸，“尤里，我喜欢你。”

“……哦。”尤里微微低头，让长发遮住泛红的脸。

“尤里呢，喜欢我吗？还是不喜欢？”

“还不确定。”尤里从头发的缝隙中抬眼，瞄了奥塔别克一眼，“不过，被你这么说，我不讨厌。”

“那么，跟我交往吧，还是不行？”

“可、可以啊。”

话音刚落，满脸通红的尤里被面前的男人抱住了，这才感觉到奥塔别克的肩膀在颤抖，尤里也伸手回抱住了他。

这个扑克脸的家伙难不成在紧张吗？

想到这点的尤里不禁加重了拥抱的力度。

可惜两人还没享受够拥抱中隐忍的热情，旁边传来相机的咔嚓声令两人惊醒，尤里猛地推开奥塔别克，立刻被奥塔别克用身体挡住了。

“跑！”奥塔别克在尤里发呆的时候拉住了尤里的手，向反方向跑去，过了不知多少个街道，多少座桥梁，手依旧被奥塔别克用力握着，尤里的脸上绽开明朗的笑容。

“奥塔别克！你要带我去哪里？”

“尤里想去哪里？”

“随便你！”

“好。”

尤里加快脚步，跑到奥塔别克身边，只见那平常不苟言笑的脸上也露出了笑容。

和上次分别时自己独自跑着的痛苦不同，这次的奔跑十分快乐，奥塔别克没有骑机车来，他们只是用了双腿，也能知晓风的速度。和之前一直坐在奥塔别克身后不同，这一次，尤里在奥塔别克的身旁奔跑着。

“奥塔别克！”

“嗯？”

“我不许你离开我！”

“好，我不会离开尤里。”

带着因奔跑而喘息的声音听起来坚定有力，看向自己的目光柔情似水。尤里的眼中也映上了奥塔别克的身影，宝石绿的双眸熠熠生辉。

两人就这样牵着手跑到了海边，在沙滩上倒了下来。

“哈……好久没跑这么快了……”尤里伸了个懒腰，以大字型展开身体，舒适地躺在沙滩上。

“我也是，如果今天有机车就不用跑了。”

“没什么大不了的吧，用跑的也很爽快啊。”

尤里对着天空笑了，他眯起眼睛，伸出右手，试图去抓天空上的云，视线却被奥塔别克的脸遮住了。

“奥塔别克？”

在叫出这个名字的同时，奥塔别克的脸贴了过来，随后，唇被奥塔别克的唇覆盖住了。

温柔的吻带着虔诚的情热，尤里闭上了眼睛。在唇离开时发出“啵”的一声时，尤里这才反应过来，这次奥塔别克没有问自己的意见。

“你！你怎么不问我就亲！”

“我可以吻你吗？还是不能？”

“你不是已经吻了吗！”

尤里如炸毛猫咪一样撑起身体，头却撞到了奥塔别克的头上，随即吃痛地按住了额头。

“没事吧？”

“你、你的额头好硬……”尤里皱着眉头按着发红的额头，而奥塔别克的头却什么事都没有，这令他有些不爽。

“疼吧？”奥塔别克的声音没有一丝取笑之意，目光也随之凝重起来，然后他握住尤里按着额头的手，又在尤里的额头上吻了一下。

接下来，是眉毛，眼睛，鼻尖，脸颊，又回落到了嘴唇。

之前对恋爱提不起兴趣的尤里自然没什么接吻的经验，光是唇和唇的碰触就让他不知所措了，身体渐渐倒回到沙滩上，尤里任奥塔别克索取。

奥塔别克的唇有些干燥，但触感很好，尤里一边秉着呼吸接受着亲吻，一边想着是不是该送奥塔别克一支椰油润唇膏。

快要缺氧的时候，似乎是终于吻够了的奥塔别克放开了尤里的唇，注视着尤里纤长的睫毛和湿润的眼睛。

“尤里，你的唇好软。”

“闭、闭嘴。”

他反射性地想去遮掩害羞，可奥塔别克却不让尤里用手遮着脸，双手都被奥塔别克以十指交扣的形式握住，尤里的眼睛也因为奥塔别克紧逼过来的视线无法移开。

“尤里，我不会离开你。”

尤里的双眼微微睁大，随即放松地弯了起来。

“这是你说的。对了，你记性很好吧？毕竟连小时候参加集训的事情都记得。”

“是的，我记忆力很好，对你说过的话都不会忘记，你说过的话我也不会忘记。”

奥塔别克的头移到尤里的胸前，低头在尤里的心口处吻了一下。

当他抬起头时，尤里扶住奥塔别克的脸主动献吻，而奥塔别克的身体也像是吃惊一样颤抖了一下，随即深情回应了尤里的吻。

之前觉得，和奥塔别克在一起时像跟爷爷在一起时一样轻松，现在尤里却不这么觉得了，心口的这份悸动可不叫轻松。但尤里十分开心，似乎除了滑冰以外，自己也找到了其它想要珍惜的东西。

尤里觉得，现在的自己，如果再次表演Agape的话，或许能演绎出第二种感觉。

一切都是托奥塔别克的福。

 

END

2016/12/11


End file.
